


Matching Scars

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flashback, Fluff, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, M/M, Mistakes were made, OTL Halloweenfest 18, Sharp Objects, Theo gives him a hug, Thiam, Treat no Trick, Yes Fluff, covered in blood, don't let kids play with scalpels, halloween fluff, matching scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Theo stays home cooking while Liam handles the next big threat.  When Liam returns, Theo finds him in a state he never thought he'd witness.Prompt- “You look like something that crawled out of hell and I love it.”





	Matching Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy my dive into some fluff. No real warnings.

Matching Scars

 

 

The kitchen in the tiny apartment just outside of the Beacon Hills College filled with the scents of chicken, sausage, and spices.  The creation slowly bubbled in the cooker while the chef prepared the shrimp to finish the work.  He collected them in a bowl and set them on the counter next to the slow cooker before he removed the glass top.  With a wooden spoon he stirred the mixture.  He opened the fridge and moved the bowl to the shelf; the jambalaya needed a bit longer than he realized.

The front door opened and the dragging, heavy footfalls were heard and quickly accompanied by the smell of exertion and stale blood.  Theo closed the door and looked through the living room to the door and saw Liam.

The bubbly, energetic boy looked nothing like his usual self.  His hair was matted to his head, his hoodie and white t shirt torn and caked with drying blood.  His jeans and shoes were ruined and drops still beaded and fell from his fingertips.  The beta’s head was lowered as he shuffled towards the kitchen.

Theo almost yelled, “What the hell happened Li?” as he darted to the wolf.

Liam slowly raised his head and his voice cracked as he replied, “I-I was checking up on a rumor.”

Theo’s eyes darted over Liam, checking for signs of injury and only found a steady heartbeat.  He tried to catch a scent and once he separated out the overwhelming odor of the blood he caught a faint smell: Embarrassment.  Curiously, he tilted his head slightly, “Rumor?”

“About the witches.”

He tried to control the laughter, tried to stop its release but the pressure was too great, and he nearly doubled over.  He grabbed his sides as tears began to form, “The Witches?  You mean the Drama club’s haunted house?”

Liam’s eyes widened in surprise and anger, “I didn’t know it was the Drama club.  I thought I was hunting down the next big threat to Beacon Hills.”

He continued to laugh, barely dodging Liam’s emphatic gestures as he asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was trying to be strong and independent.  You know, be the alpha.”

Theo placed his hand on Liam’s shoulder and immediately regretted it as the congealed fluid stuck to him, “Okay.  I’m taking it that you didn’t kill the Drama club, _Alpha_.”

Liam huffed as he looked away, anger seeping into his scent, “No.”

“Then tell me what happened.”

Liam sighed as he turned back and met the chimera’s gaze, “I found the empty house.  It was abandoned.  It was dark, but I caught some weird scents and could’ve sworn I heard voices.”

As Liam glared at him he finally controlled his laughter.  With a toothy grin he replied, “Yeah, Li.  It’s a haunted house.”

Liam growled and flailed his arms, Theo barely managing to not get smacked in the face by an errant backhand, “Then they should put up a sign or something!  How was I supposed to know they weren’t some evil cult planning on killing us all!”

He slyly added, “You mean like the fliers around school?”

“Shut up.”

“So, _Little Wolf_ , what happened next?”

Liam stepped away, lowered his head as he rubbed the mattered hair of the back of his head and mumbled, “I don’t want to tell you.  You’re going to laugh at me again.”

Theo glanced to the floor at the pool of blood and remarked, “Since I’m going to have to clean up the mess here I should at least know what happened to make it.”

“Fine.  I snuck inside and thought if I could find their supplies then they wouldn’t be able to work their magic.”

Theo began to snicker, and Liam glared at him.  He bit his lip, controlling the laughter before he cleared his throat and replied, “Continue.”

“So, I found the closet and smelled the blood, so I started searching the shelves.  While looking through a bunch of blank books the plastic bin of fake blood fell from the top and covered me.”

He deadpanned, “They went all out this year.  It’s real blood.”  He licked his fingertip, “Pig’s blood.”

Liam shuddered before he asked, “How the hell do you know what pig’s blood tastes like?”

He arched his brow, “Do you really want to know?”

Liam quickly shook his head repeatedly, “Nope.  Don’t want to know.”

“Okay, the blood I get, but your shirt and hoodie?”

Liam sighed and nervously nibbled his lower lip, “I-I-I realized they weren’t witches when they threw open the door and started laughing.  So I ran out the back door.”  Liam’s voice began to trail off and Theo prompted, “And?”

“I fell in a hole.”

The wave of laughter returned, and Liam rumbled as he growled.  He walked over to his boyfriend and pulled him in for the most disgusting hug.

“It’s not funny.”

He replied humorously but his voice smoothed as he continued, “Sure it is.  You look like you crawled out of hell.”  He leaned close and gave Liam a peck on the tip of his nose, “And I love it.”

The first smile of the evening cracked slowly across Liam’s face, “Thanks.  When’s dinner?”

He released his boyfriend and looked back to the kitchen, “At least another hour before I add the shrimp.”

He pulled Liam as he commented, “Come on.  Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Liam relented into his boyfriend’s hold as they walked towards the bathroom.

Liam sat in the filled bathtub with steam coming from the water and a healthy dose of bubbles lining the top.  Theo sat behind him, his legs straddling the beta.  He dunked the washcloth into the sudsy mixture and ran it over Liam’s back, “See, you still won.  Your boyfriend is giving you a bubble bath.”

Liam glanced back, and his eyes narrowed as he seethed, “Maybe my boyfriend shouldn’t have laughed at my harrowing experience.”

Theo dunked Liam’s head underwater with a laugh and began to work the soapy water through the wolf’s matted hair, “Drama club haunted houses aren’t harrowing, Li.  Only you.”

Liam quipped, “Only I what?”

“Only you would be lucky enough to be covered in blood and be perfectly fine.”

“My clothes!”

Theo glanced back to the garbage bin with the bloody clothes, “Yeah.  They’re done.  But we get to have a nice dinner after you are cleaned up.”

Liam softly smiled, “Yeah.  Thanks.”

Theo rubbed the washcloth down Liam’s right arm and noticed a faint scarred line, “Hey, when did you get that scar?”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Come on Theo, you remember.”

He shook his head, “No.  I don’t.”

Liam reached around the edge of the tub and splashed warm suds onto the floor and grabbed Theo’s arm.  He rolled his wrist and exposed the same scar on his arm, “Same way you got that one.”

Theo pulled his arm free, “I don’t think so.  Tell me how you got yours.”

Liam groaned before he sighed, “Fine.”

 

_Liam bounced down the halls of Beacon Memorial.  He was ecstatic, wearing his doctor’s coat and scrubs, carrying his toy surgeon’s kit.  David looked down to his miniature doctor shadow, “Liam, I’m going to leave you by the nursing station with Mrs. McCall, alright?  Stay here and play doctor.”_

_Liam beamed a smile, “Thanks dad.  I’m going to be the second-best doctor here!”_

_David chuckled, “Shouldn’t you be the best?”_

_Liam shook his head, “Nope.  That’s because you’re the best!”_

_David knelt and hugged his son before he said, “If you need anything, just ask Mrs. McCall, okay?”_

_Liam nodded his head and looked to the nurse in purple scrubs.  She looked to David, “I’ll keep an eye on him.  How long before Jenna gets here?”_

_David shrugged, “She’s on the way so maybe twenty minutes or so.”_

_Melissa smiled, “Alright.”_

_David walked down the hall and Liam waved as he left.  He opened his kit and pulled out the plastic scalpel and jabbed his sleeve.  Melissa told him, “Be careful, Liam.  The real ones hurt.”_

_Liam laughed, “It’s fine!  It doesn’t hurt.”_

_He paced around running the dull plastic edge over his sleeve.  He missed the call and Melissa stepping away.  He glanced down the hallway and slowly walked towards the direction she must’ve went.  He made it past a door before he opened one.  It was dark inside but when he stepped in, the overheard lights flickered._

_It was a shallow room with tall shelves with boxes of all sorts of things.  He reached into one and a sealed plastic bag fell to the floor.  He picked it up and saw the tiny metal blade at the end of a longer handle.  His eyes widened at his new toy.  He shoved it into the bag and walked out of the room._

_He continued down the hallway and stepped into the next room.  It was empty with a curtain drawn but he could tell there was a bed behind it because of the metal frame and wheels.  He thought about trying to find Mrs. McCall but decided it would be better to wait here._

_He walked over to the table next to the sofa and dumped out his toys.  He pulled the sealed plastic scalpel free and tore the packaging.  He held it tightly towards the light and smiled, “I’m going to be the second-best doctor.”_

_Another boy’s voice answered, “No, you aren’t.”_

_He huffed as he stepped behind the current and saw the taller boy with dark brown hair and grey eyes, “Ya huh!  I’m gonna be the second best!”_

_“Then you better return that scalpel.”_

_Liam pouted, “It’s my toy!”_

_“It’s not a toy.”_

_“It is and I’m going to prove it!”_

_Liam rolled up his sleeve and sliced across his forearm with the metallic blade.  He’d barely finished the cut with the pain hit and he saw the red line appear.  He tightened his grip on the scalpel as he sobbed, “It hurts!”_

_The boy stepped over, “Of course it hurts!  You cut your arm idiot.”_

_“I’m not an idiot, you’re an idiot.”_

_The boy rolled his eyes and muttered, “We should get you bandaged up.  Then it will stop hurting.”_

_Liam whined, “It hurts!”_

_The boy walked to the metal cabinet and opened the doors as he searched for bandages, “I know.  That’s why I’m looking for a bandage.”_

_Liam began to cry.  He didn’t know how long he cried but the boy grabbed his right arm tightly and wrapped a band of white gauze around the wound.  After taping it, the boy looked into his eyes, “Does that feel better?”_

_Liam continued to whine, “It hurts.”_

_The boy rolled his eyes and lifted Liam’s arm to his face, “You’re lucky you look ugly when you cry, or I wouldn’t do this.”_

_The words caused him to cry louder and harder until he felt the boy kiss the top of the bandage.  He gasped as he caught his breath.  The boy asked as he released Liam’s arm, “Better?”_

_Liam pouted, “It still hurts.”_

_The boy sighed loudly and yanked the scalpel from his left hand.  He held out his right arm and cut a line, just as Liam had done.  The boy barely flinched as he tossed the blade into the bin next to the couch.  “See.  Same cut.  I’m fine.  You are too.”_

_Liam’s eyes widened before he rushed to the cabinet and grabbed a couple of rolls of gauze and tape.  He rushed back to the boy and wrapped his arm with one.  He began to use the other, but the boy grabbed it and tossed it into his bag, “One’s enough.  Just tape it now.”_

_Liam followed the directions and taped the boy’s bandage.  The boy smirked, “See.  All better.”_

_Liam pulled the boy’s arm to his face and kissed the bandage, “Now it’s all better.”_

_The boy rolled his eyes, “So who are you and what are you doing in here?”_

_“M’name’s Liam.  And I’m waiting for my mom.”_

_“I’m Theo.  You should probably go back to the nurse’s station to find your mom.  No one is going to look for you here.”_

_Liam shook his head repeatedly, “Nope.  My dad is a doctor here, the best doctor and he’ll find me.”_

_Theo walked back towards the bed, “Whatever you say.”_

_Before Liam could answer the door flew open and David and Melissa stood at the entrance.  Melissa rushed in when she saw the bloody bandage, “Oh my god, Liam, what happened?”_

_David ran to him as he explained, “I was playing with my kit and I found a real scalpel.  I didn’t know it was real and cut myself by accident.  Then the other boy helped me bandage it up!”_

_Melissa pulled the current back to the empty bed, “What other boy?”_

_Liam pointed in the direction without looking, “Theo.  He cut his arm too!”_

_David looked to Melissa, concern in his eyes before he met Liam’s gaze, “Liam.  You’re the only one in here.”_

_Liam turned his head and saw the room was empty, “But he was just here.”_

Liam asked, “Where did you go?”

He shook his head, “Little Wolf, it wasn’t me.”

Liam argued, “But your arm.  The scar.”

“I got mine during a skateboarding accident.  I feel onto a piece of glass.  But you already knew that.”

Liam shook his head, “No.  When did that happen?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, when I was 6 or so.  And you do know.  You were there.”

Liam stood and stepped out of the tub.  Theo followed him and they began to dry each other off with towels, “No.  I wasn’t.”

“Yeah, you had the kit.  You showed me how you bandaged your arm before you bandaged up mine.”

Liam sighed, before his voice trailed, “Dad got rid of the kit the day he gave it to me.  He didn’t want me to mix up toys with instruments again.”

“What?”

Liam nodded slowly, “Yeah.  We threw it away before mom got to the hospital.”

“Okay.  That’s weird.”

“Did I kiss the top of the bandage?”

Theo nodded slowly, “Yeah.  You said it would hurt more if you didn’t do it.”

“Did it help?”

A small smile graced his lips as his cheeks darkened slightly, “Yeah.  It felt a little better.”

Liam leaned close and pecked Theo’s lips before he grinned, “Good.  Because this helps me feel better.”

Theo gave him a quick peck back, “Good.  I need to add the shrimp.  Don’t fall in another hole on your way to dinner.”

“Asshole.”


End file.
